Black Roses
by Tanzen
Summary: Squeal to A New Beginning, to an Old Story. It can be read alone but you might be confused, so I recommend reading the stories in order. Angel and Buffy are getting married, and it the wedding and life after. Better Summary inside. YOU SHOULD READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Sequel to, A New Beginning, to an Old Story. You can read this on its own but I recommend you read the stories in order becasue you might be confused. **

Angel and Buffy are getting married. This is the story of their Wedding and other problems that my occur along the way. This will be mostly from Buffy's perspective and you will see a little of Angel's Perspective as well. Wesley is alive, Angel has visions (doesn't kill him becasue he is still 2% demon, sort of Cordelia but it gives him a headache but won't kill him), Spike is here. Angel sees a vision of Buffy being killed by a demon after she gives birth to a baby, and the baby is taken away ( in A New Beginning, to an Old Story). Buffy is a Teacher and the head of he slayer training organization. The setting is a castle in the Black Forest, close to Munich.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Joss Wheden does.**

**Black Roses**

Chapter 1:

I was sleeping in a sweet peace, when I felt a hand brush my bangs from my face and trace the lines of my jaw. I woke slowly to the touch of this person who I knew so well. I opened my eyes to a tray of food and a man whose eyes were the color of lightly creamed coffee, which was what I smelled. He also had on a bright smile that made me smile and want to kiss him. This man would soon be mine and I would be his, in less then forty-eight hours. Angel, my handsome fiancé, was feeding me breakfast in bed.

"Hi" I whispered between to yawns.

"Good Morning," he murmured smiling. I looked past him and out the window, which was still dark with night, still. Confused, I asked, "What time is it?"

He laughed, and said "4:45...A.M." I scowled at him and retorted, "Why am I awake if it is 4:45A.M.?" he grinned impishly and said, "I have a surprise for you," then he handed me a cup of coffee which I finished in a matter of second. After I finished the coffee, I refilled it and asked, "Surprise?"

He smiled and said, "You'll see."

We ate breakfast, Pancakes with chocolate chips, Bacon, scrambled eggs and my favorite, waffles with vanilla ice cream. Waffles always reminded me of late night slaying becasue that is what I would eat when I came home and couldn't sleep. One of the things that Angel loved to do now that he was human was cook. Angel and our chef, here at the castle, became good fiends bonding over cooking and it also helped that Angel spoke German.

Even though it was dark I could picture the court yard that our room looked over, big and filled with beautiful trees that made up the Black Forest. It had been about 5 months since Angel had came here. That day, I will always remember. A day, I finally was able to get the one thing I wanted, for so long, to be perfectly happy and not have any consequences because of it. I can still see it in mind, he taped me on the shoulder and I pushed out of the sunlight and started to pat out fire, even though, there was none but in it's place was a human heart beat. In less then two days I would have a beautiful, summer wedding, the one I always wanted.

After we finished the food, he said, "Come on, we can't be late, just put on something and walking shoes." As he finished, he kissed my forehead and got up to take the tray away. "Your not going to tell me, where your taking me, are you?" he grinned and left to take the tray back.

I dragged my self out of bed. Even though, I had three cups of coffee I was still tired. I hadn't been up this early in years. I walked over to the closet we shared. I had to give away almost a quarter of my clothes to make room for his. I gave them to my girls, the slayers I teach. They always loved my clothes. It seemed like a good idea at the time but I got a little messy when five of my slayers were fighting over the same shirt. I yawned as I picked out my comfiest jeans, a white cami and slightly baggy lavender sweater to put over it. I put them on and was now hunting for my sneakers, when Angel came back in the room.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"No, I can't find my shoes." I say frustrated.

"Are these them?" he called from outside the closet. I peaked out from the closet and sure enough, he had my ratty New Balances in his hand. I walked over and he handed them to me, "What would you do without me?" he asked sarcastically.

"I probably have died a few more times." I say with a laugh. I tied the laces and he looked at me and asked, "Ready?" I replied with a "Yup," and he grabbed my hand and we made our way down the quiet hallway, to the door to the courtyard that would be filled with slayers in a couple of hours. We walked hand and hand through the courtyard and 10 minutes through the surrounding forest until we got to a hill. We climbed up the hill and there was a bouquet of reddish-black roses on a white blanket. We walked over to the blanket and picked up the roses and handed them to me, "For you," he cooed.

I gave him a kiss, and smelled the roses and asked curiously, "Black Roses? Don't they mean death?"

He smiled, a big smile, like he was hoping I'd ask that question, "Yes and No, they mean to be reborn, a new beginning or an end of a long journey." He kissed my head and pulled me down to sit on the white blanket and I melted into his arm.

"Fitting." I said with a smile and rested my head above, where, I knew, I would hear his heart beat. He smiled and hugged me tighter. I looked up at both the sky that was now a light orange and him. As I watched the sky change from black to pink to orange, I thought, this was a cute and sweet surprise, a surprise that was so very much Angel.

I surprise that I wish I could tell him, was that I was pregnant, but I wasn't. It killed me every time I got my period or my pregnancy test came back negative. Seems odd to want to be pregnant before one is married but ever since Angel's vision, I was waiting, and getting even more impatient. The vision of me giving birth only to be killed right after and have our child be taken by a demon. I can't imagine what it must of felt for Angel to have to see that.

The demon, an Abenbaster, which is supposed to be my demise, will hopefully be dead by tomorrow night. The reason that he will be dead tomorrow night is because for my ex-vampire fiancé, a bachelor party does not mean strippers and beer it means, kill the bastard that is going to kill his future wife and eat our future child. Personally, I would rather they have strippers and the beers, its a lot safer but I really can't complain becasue I also really want him dead, too.

The sun was up, shinning and bright, the sky was no longer a pinkish purple but a bright blue. I looked to see Angel watching me intently, I questioned his stare, "What?" He smiled, and said "You are just so beautiful." I smile and blushed a little. Over ten year in an off and on again relationship, you'd think I would have seen him in every light but it still amazed me how different he was in the sun then the dark. He glowed in the sun but that could also be becasue I was very much in love with him.

**So, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Angel and I sat there an hour after the sunset, until we decided to go in. We walk slowly hand in hand back to the castle trying very hard not to let this morning slip away from us to fast. We walked mostly in silence until we were about half way to the castle when he asked sweetly, "So…did I succeed?" I thought about this question for a moment, "Hmm, well… you did wake me up very early, but you make up for it with waffles and ice cream and very pretty sunrise, so… yes, you succeeded, it was a very surprisie, and these flowers are perfect." I smiled and kissed him. We walked the rest of the way hand in hand and swinging them back and we got to the castle, we could see almost every slayer in the courtyard training, a man with an eye-patch and a women with bright red hair.

She walked in her own bouncy stride toward us with a huge smile on her face; this reminded me of when we picked her up at the airport a five of months ago and Willow was just as happy, now. Kennedy, her girlfriend, had arrived for the wedding a week ago and she was even happier to have her here. She stayed for a month after she came to see me and went back to Kennedy for two months then came back and stayed. She was helping me plan the wedding.

"Hey, where did you two go off to this morning? I went to your room to see if you were breakfast ready but, nobody was home." She said with a smile.

"Angel took me for a surprise, to see the sunrise and he gave me these." I say like a five year old and shoved the flowers in her face to smell.

She smells then and says to Angel, "Black roses, huh? Very Fitting." Then her phone rang, she answered and we listen,

"Hello?"She says, then someone is speaks

"They're here…. Okay… I'll tell them, there right here…ahuh… okay, we'll be right there… Yeah, Bye." She says with a smile, as she shuts the phone and jams it into her pocket.

"So… who's here?" I ask, so many people have already came for the wedding but it was always nice to see old friends, there were a few people who I especially wanted to see but they weren't here, yet.

"Faith, Wood and Sam," she says smiling

"Really?" she nods, to answer my question, "Well come on lets go see them." I say as I am already bolting to the front doors of the castle, It has been along time since I have seen any of them.

When we reached the front door, well, me first then Angel and then Willow, I saw Faith in a black leather jacket, jeans and long wavy brown hair pulling a suit case out of the car, and Robin Wood, getting something out of the back sit of the car.

"Faith?" I say as a question even though I know it is her. She turns around and greets me with a huge smile, "Hey there, B, your looking fantastic. How are you?"

"Well, you know, just wonderful, and you?" I ask

"Five by five," She says in her typical way that makes me grin even more.

We hug and she spy's Willow and Angel, "Hey Will, nice to see you, and Angel...you're lookin' good, nice to see that you're not bursting into flames right 'bout now!" He laughs and as he is about to reply, but a four year old comes running around from the other side of the car. "Sam! Wait… you need some shoes!" Wood yells after his son.

"Hon, just let him be, I am sure that B, here wants to see how much this little munchkin has grown," she says as she grabs Sam up into her arms, "right?" she asks.

She hands the rambunctious four year old over to me, he is exactly how I pictured his mother at his age. He had curly brown hair, lighter brown skin then his father and the same huge brown eyes as his mother.

"Hey, Sam, you know the last time I saw you were just born." I say to the little boy squiring in my arms. I remember that day, it was raining and Faith was swearing like a sailor and wouldn't let Wood in the birthing room. He was so nervous, Willow stayed with him so she could try to keep him calm. I was there with her, she almost broke my hand, she was squeezing it so hard. Then a little boy with light brown skin was handed to her. Faith's face was something I had never seen before. As I held Sam in my arms know I couldn't believe this was the same little boy then.

"No, but I am supposed to not broke anyting at my Auntie B's home,so, ared you my Auntie B?" He was so cute and we all laugh at this statement.

"Yeah, I am Auntie B, so you know I have an important job for you right?" I ask. He nods. "You want to know what it is?" His face lightens up and nods his head vigorously, "Yeah… Well, you get to be the Ring Bear, and you get to give the ring to Angel, over there and to me so we can be married. Do you think you can do it?"

He smiles as says, "Yeah, 'casue I am importanent like that." We laugh very hard because that was a little to like his mother.

"Hey, Wood this is my fiancé Angel, Angel this is Wood, he was the last principle at Sunnydale High and Faith's um… Guy?" I say as I look at her for a title and she just shrugs as she pulls out another suitcase( the men shake hands), "So, I think you should show Sam and Wood around because Faith, Willow and I have some Wedding business to attend to." I put down Sam and he runs away as Wood tried to put on his shoes and just eventually gives up, and they both follow Sam as the talk about something or other.

We watch them go, and the three of us, Willow, Faith and I. "Faith?" I ask and she turns to me, "I didn't want to ask you this on the phone so here is goes… Will you be one of my Bridesmaids?"

**I hoped you liked it, Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, it took so long, I've been really busy! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

After I asked, I saw a black blur that was her embrace that pulled me in to a bear hug."B, did you have to ask so scared like, honestly, did you think I would say no?" She said as she squeezed the life out of me. She let go and I said, "Well, I did quite, know how you would react, but I guess that a yes?" Then I was caught up in another death hug, "Absolutely!" She let go and smiled. She was the happiest I've ever since her. She finally found her niche and it made me smile. Then she frowned, "What?" I asked. "The bride's maids dress, best not be ugly." Willow and I laughed, "Do you want to see them?" Willow asked who happened to pick them out.

"Yeah, of coarse," she said giddily.

"Follow me," She motioned and we followed in step behind her are we winded around the maze that was the castle, until we got to Willow and Kennedy's room.

It had the same stone walls as mine. It was rounder then mine and had sea foam green drapes and bed coverings and a oak dresser in the left corner and a vanity with a large oval mirror and a matching stool with sea foam green cushion.

When we moved in to the castle a year and a half a go, we had to furnish each of the rooms, there where fifty bedrooms, and plus the 30 bathrooms, 3 dinning rooms, 12 offices,3 parlors/lounges, 7 class rooms and 2 gyms. So, 107 rooms to furnish in the castle, plus a couple hallways, is a lot of rooms to furnish. It took us a year and a half to furnish and that is with slayer strength, a whole bunch of friendly demons we picked up here and there, and a construction team. It was hell but we got it done.

Willow pulled out three giant white boxes from the mahogany wardrobe. She took off the lid and inside was a red wine colored dress, with a off-white sash around the bodice. They weren't ugly, they where simple and elegant. The dress floated down to a little passed the knee and ended. "Buffy these aren't ugly at all," she said with a smile and hugged me.

"It isn't me who you should be telling this to," I say as I watch Faith quizzical look, "Its Willow, she picked them out and my wedding dress, which she won't let me see until tomorrow at the bachelorette party!" I say with a scowl toward her.

"I know you to well and if you saw it you would go and tell Angel about it and then show him it and it would be very unlucky and not okay, you guys can't get anymore bad luck!" Willow sputtered back.

"Well, you know what, we have both died a couple times, broken stuff, been stabbed and other mayhem has ensued, I think we would be okay! So let me see it!" I said more like yelled.

"Maybe your not thinking, but you have a future child coming soon and that child is going to need all the luck he or she can get!" She shouted back, because now there was shouting!

'Wait! Wait, wait," Willow and I stop to look at Faith, was doing the yelling now, "B…Your having a baby?"

"Soon, I am not pregnant yet, but soon. Angel had this vision of me giving birth and then the baby gets stolen and we later found out eaten, and I get killed. So yeah, something soon I am gonna have a baby. So, at his bachelor party, to prevent the baby and me from being killed, they have decided that they are going to find the demon and kill it, which I am not to thrilled about because Angel doesn't have super vampire strength anymore and he could die, you know, I've been freaking out a little bit." I say getting a little frazzled.

"If you like I can go and you know protect, because that sounds a little fun, I haven't had myself a good demon killing in a while. They will be fine though Angel is, you know, an experienced demon killer and such, so you don't have anything to worry about and I assume that Spike will be there and he wouldn't, do anything to let Angel get hurt becasue of you, so nothing to worry about." Faith said a little to cheerful. She had the dress on and it was stunning on her. The red made her hair bright and shinny and her eyes stood out a little more. The red made her skin look paler but in a good way.

"Willow, I have to admit you did a very good job," I say, letting the whole Angel fighting demon worry pass for now because I didn't really what to talk about it anymore.

"A damn god job," Faith added in, "Who knew you had such good taste? I didn't that's for sure"

"Thanks… Faith, What do you mean by that?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well, your style it has gotten a lot better from high school." Faith said a-matter-of-factly.

"Hey, my style wasn't all bad, was it?" She asked.

"Well, sweetie, that pink fuzzy sweater was not so good," I say a timidly.

"Spike said he wanted to eat me, when I was in it," She said.

"Yeah but that's Spike," I say patting her on the back, "hey, now, you have awesome style with those shoes, I love those shoes." She was wearing a black skinny jeans, with a sparkly white wife beater tank top and silver sparkly ballet flats with a black and white bow on them. She was not her goofy, geeky, girly self from high school but a goofy, stylish, sophisticated woman.

"I really love this dress," Faith finally said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Me too, good job, Will." I say.

"Thanks, your dress is just as pretty I promise and you did the right thing by letting me plan it. You are going to die, when it is complete." Willow said.

"I hope I did," I said with a laugh, "Faith?"

"Yeah?" She said as she was still checking her self out in the mirror with the bridesmaid dress on.

"You and Wood? Are you planning any weddings any time soon?" I asked.

"B, do I look like the marrying type?" She bluntly asked.

"I don't know.-" I started but was cut off by a knock on the door, "Hold that thought." I walk over to the door and open it to find Angel with a man who seems about a couple years younger then him. "Angel? Hi, what's up?" I say looking at the man in front of me. His eyes are a dark blue and dark brown hair almost the same color as Angel but I little lighter. He seemed very familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey, Buffy can you come out here I want you to meet someone?" Angel asks quietly.

"Okay," I step out and close the door behind me.

"Buffy, this is Connor, my son." He says with a smile that matches his sons.

"Hi, Connor, I'm Buffy." I say trying to hold all the emotions I am feeling inside.

"HI, Nice to meet you, Buffy, I've heard a lot about you." He says in a voice that could have been Angel's.

**I hope you liked it, Committments and Reviews are always apprieated! **


End file.
